Progressive Democratic Caucuses of Washington/2008 Presidential Forums/Public
You are Invited! Come help other progressives in the Seattle area explore the issues and determine which 2008 Presidential Candidate we should support in the upcoming Precinct Caucuses. We would like to invite representatives from ALL of the Democratic Party campaigns to join the discussion and advocate for your candidate. But make no mistake, it's the issues that drive our passion that will help us make our choices, not yard signs or "electability". This forum is not being organized by the state party, nor the caucuses, nor the campaigns. This is 100% grassroots based and grassroots fed. The purpose of this event is to bring together progressives to a live, interactive discussion and evaluation of the Democratic candidates and identify which candidate is the most progressive. We will engage each other in a dialog about the candidates and issues and then vote on who the best candidate is to represent progressive values and issues in the presidential general election of 2008. Upon choosing a candidate, this group will then work in unison with any and all available resources and talents to promote and support that candidate for the primary Democratic Caucuses here in Washington. Meeting Organizers: * Ezra Eickmeyer of Eickmeyer & Associates * Chad Lupkes of the Washington State Progressive Caucus * Sarajane Siegfriedt of Washington Public Campaigns * Barbara Whitt of the Washington State Progressive Caucus * Burt Webb of the 46th District Democrats * Sylvia Haven of the 46th District Democrats * Patti Santangelo of the Skagit County Democrats * Martha Koester of the Washington State Progressive Caucus and the 11th District Democrats When: The date of this event will be September 15th, starting at 9am. Where: :University Unitarian Church :6556 35th Ave. NE :Seattle WA 98115 We have reserved the social hall, which will hold about 130 in folding chairs. A microphone and lectern are included. Tables around the perimeter are included (how many, ideally, for coffee, snacks and literature.) There is plenty of parking and both 35th Ave. NE and NE 65th St. are bus lines. The buses are the 65 & 71. Schedules can be found on: http://transit.metrokc.gov/ What will happen: * 9:00 – 9:15 – Settling, Registration * 9:15 - 9:30 - Introduction by MC, Welcome * 9:30 – 10:30 - Open discussion by attendees on 10 questions * 10:30 – 10:40 - Voting on favorite candidate, fill out contact info. * 10:40 – 11:00 - IRV totaling, sign up for action items, and break! * 11:00 - Present results, organize into groups(5 minute discussion on what catagories are there and take ideas on what else could be done)get signed up for action items, people break off into groups for the action items * 12:00 - Meet at Grateful Bread Bakery with organizers to go over agenda for action * Post Event - Meet-ups with each action group and with the coordinators/organizers Issues: We are collecting information on where all of our candidates stand on the following issues. 1. Environment/Global Warming. 2. Energy. 3. Universal Health Care. 4. Ending Iraq Occupation. 5. Free Trade Agreements. 6. Immigration. 7. Education. 8. Reducing Poverty. 9. Criminal Justice. 10.International Treaties/Nuclear Proliferation Help advocate for your favorite candidate by providing resources on what statements and official policy proposals your favorite candidate has made on any or all of these topics. In addition, although the discussion before the vote will be limited to these three issue topics, white papers and additional research on other issues that are important to you is encouraged. You will have an opportunity to present these findings